Secrets d'Histoire (familiale !) - Tome 1
by Shiro.K
Summary: Dans ce premier volume, intégralement consacré aux glorieuses *toussote* forces de la Marine, vous trouverez les biographies de tous les grands noms de cette bande de vaillants *tousse* soldats ! Le moindre de leurs secrets y sera révélé dans un grand bruit de mythes qui s'effondrent et de réputations ruinées ! Voir la préface pour plus de détails (appât subtil pour le lecteur...).
1. Page 1 - Préface

Préface

* * *

Bienvenue à vous, chers lecteurs-spectateurs avides de savoir, dans cette toute première édition de "_Secrets d'Histoire (familiale !)_" !

Dans ce volume exclusivement consacré à la Marine, nous vous apprendrons le passé de tous les plus grands déb- soldats de la Marine, de l'(ex-)Amiral en Chef Sengoku au vaillant première classe Rampazune.

De plus, je- Zut. Attendez... ***farfouille*** Mince. J'ai perdu mes notes...

Tant pis, je vais improviser.

***s'éclaircit la gorge***

Hum.

...

...

...

Bon, je préfère laisser d'autres briller - mon humilité me perdra - et rend par conséquent le micro à Mr Tendon, qui est... qui va se présenter tout seul, c'est un grand garçon.

Paresseusement,

Shiro.K.

* * *

Salutations, lecteurs que j'aime déjà !

Comme notre estimable et vénérée Dictatrice-en-Chef vous en a déjà informé, sous vos yeux ébahis se trouve le tout premier chapitre du tout premier tome du tout premier projet de la toute nouvelle maison d'édition génialissimement bien conçue, j'ai nommé _L'Enthèse_ !

Je suis quant à moi votre dévoué serviteur, Hector Malaymé Tendon, journaliste talentueux et respectable de mon état ! Pour les demoiselles en quête de beaux et trépidants jeunes hommes, notre très estimée illustratrice/graphiste/photographe/etc m'a promis de faire un portrait en pied de mon humble et exquise personne.

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse à votre édifiante lecture, et repart investiguer - point de répit pour les braves !

Servilement,

Hector Tendon.

* * *

Formalités administratives

(histoire d'éviter le procès)

.

**Rating** : K+. Pour le langage. Et les escargots péteurs. (les glorieuses forces de la Marine, donc.)

**Pairing :** Aucun. A moins qu'un de ces sacripants n'ait réussi à fricoter... Hum... Peu probable.

**Propriétaire/Principal actionnaire :** Oda-sensei.

**Prix de vente du présent volume :** On est pas exigent, on le laisse en libre accès. Ceci étant dit, les âmes charitables peuvent laisser des reviews, ça nous aidera à maintenir ce truc qu'est _L'Enthèse_ à flots, à payer nos impôts, tout ça... Si si, c'est vrai, d'abord.

**[Petit jeu/Manœuvre diabolique] pour [lancer l'affaire/appâter un max de lecteur/ avoir plein de reviews] :** Les nom et prénom de Mr Tendon sont inspirés du patronyme d'un non moins génial journaliste. Le _premier_ lecteur a deviner la source d'inspiration de l'auteure gagne le droit de demander une biographie sur le Marine de son choix, du moment que le passé du Marine en question n'est pas déjà connu (_exit_ donc, Coby et Hermepp, par exemple).

.

_Prochainement : le Sommaire _

(ta ta ta tin !** *musique de James Bond*)**


	2. Page 2 - Sommaire

_**Tome 1** \- La Marine_

.

Préface

.

Sommaire

.

Chap. 1 - Monkey D. Garp

.

Chap. 2 - Sengoku

.

Chap. 3 - Akainu

.

Chap. 4 - Smoker

.

Chap. 5 - O'Tsuru

.

Chap. 6 - Jean Rampazune

.

Chap. 7 -

.

Chap. 8 -

.

Chap. 9 -

.

Chap. 10 -

.

* * *

**Note de la rédaction :**

L'organisation et/ou la composition de ces chapitres est susceptible d'évoluer (et d'ailleurs, elle **_va_ **évoluer) selon les bons vouloir de la rédac'.

Pour toute proposition de sujet à biographer (si, ce mot existe. En tout cas, **_maintenant_**, il existe.), veuillez adresser votre demande à la rédaction.

Si la Rédactrice-en-Chef est trop fatig- occupée pour vous répondre, le message sera transmis au service de Conscience, Comptable/Secrétaire/Autres trucs ennuyeux.

Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

***jingle* **

_"L'Enthèse_,_ parce que toute l'Histoire passe par Enthèse !"_

***re-jingle***

* * *

**.**


	3. Page 3 - Monkey D Garp

_Yo ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chap._

_Ensuite, deux-trois précisions :_

_-Ce chapitre a déjà été posté dans les bonus de _Marinford, ou comment on vainquit la Marine ! _C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic, à vrai dire (vénérez Garp, donc. Nan, je blague)._

_-Je l'ai juste un peu modifié/amélioré (à mon sens. C'est peut-être encore plus nul qu'avant.)_

_-Merci aux 4 revieweurs du premier chap. (Rasmeii-chan, où es-tuuuuuuuuuu ? _***sanglote***_) c'est à dire :_

Ecarlates_ (Rampazune est un Marine/OC/débile de ma fic _"Marinford, ou..."_) , _EuropaLuce_, _Emma Dela Luna_, et _LeLamaDuFuturLeRetour_ (j'aime ce pseudo. Très sincèrement.)_

_-J'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre par PM, je crois. Je suis désoléééééééééééééée _***s'incline très très bas***

_-Merci aussi à celles/ceux qui ont mis cette fic en fav"/follow._

_-Et même aux près de 150 lecteurs-ninjas qui sont passés sans laisser de trace._

_-Cette fic ne sera pas mise à jour régulièrement. J'ai juste trop de trucs/projets super importants/urgents en ce moment, ce sera trèèèèèèèès sporadique (je suis pas sûre que ça veuille bien dire "irrégulier", mais c'est un mot classe, et j'aime me la péter.)_

_-J'ai trop mangé de chocolats. J'ai mal au ventre. Je hais Pâques (Nan, c'est pas vrai, le chocolat c'est cool. Je vénère le chocolat. Le chocolat est mon seigneur et maître.)_

_-_Ecarlates_ a aussi posé une question très intéressante (je n'attendais que ça, qu'on me la pose !) "Est-ce que ce truc est un journal ?" Et bien... Mhé hé hé... A vous d'essayer de voir... (Tout à fait, C'EST UNE RÉPONSE, SI MADAME !)_

_-Personne n'a la moindre idée de l'origine du nom de M. Tendon ?_

_-Ou de proposition de bio' ?_

_-Bon. Tant pis._

_-Sur ce, je laisse la parole à Hector, dans ce cas. Il me reste des chocolats à manger._

* * *

**Monkey D. Garp ,**

**ou,**

**Les dangers des escargots péteurs pour le développement neuro-moteur de l'enfant**

.

* **jingle ***

.

Lors de la guerre de Marineford, on remarque que Monkey D. Garp ne bouge pas d'un centimètre pour aider ses petit-fils (à deux doigts de se faire exécuter). Lui est soldat, eux sont hors-la-loi, il n'a pas le choix, et se contente de regarder les deux gosses d'à peine vingt ans se faire éventrer d'une façon joyeusement sanglante par Akainu, avec une ch'tite larme de désespoir impuissant au coin de l'œil.

*** musique tragiquement triste ***

A ce stade de l'histoire, le lecteur attentif et réfléchi a bien évidemment noté que _si_, il a parfaitement le choix.

Si le vioque se décidait (enfin) à assumer son rôle de figure grand-paternelle et à cesser de se bâfrer de beignets hyper sucrés à longueur de journée, il se rendrait compte qu'il a deux jambes miraculeusement épargnées par les rhumatismes, qui lui permettraient sans l'ombre d'un doute de se diriger vers Akainu (malheureusement pas épargné par la connerie, par contre) et de lui mettre une raclée avec ses deux poings, eux aussi épargnés par l'arthrite.

*** musique émouvante ***

Mais Monkey D. Garp avait une conception étrange de la vie, probablement à cause d'une enfance perturbée.

En effet, à l'âge de deux ans et six mois, 3 semaines, 4 jours et 13 heures 47 secondes, il fut victime d'une tragédie qui le marqua à vie.

Oublié par son propre grand-père à la cime d'un arbre tropical, il dut se débrouiller seul à compter de ce moment. Se nourrissant d'insectes (en essayant de ne pas inverser les rôles et de nourrir lesdits insectes) aussi répugnant que bactériens, il fit le dur apprentissage de la vie seul au beau milieu de la jungle où on l'avait abandonné (une histoire de pique-nique aviné au terme duquel son pépé avait voulu lui apprendre à grimper aux arbres. La sénilité ne faisant bon ménage ni avec l'alcool, ni avec les kilts à rayures, le vieil homme ne se souvint même plus de l'existence de son petit-fils deux secondes après que celui-ci ait atteint le cap des 15 mètres escaladés.)

Ces douloureuses épreuves, suffisantes à elles seules pour faire passer celles de la famille Ingalls pour une balade à poney arc-en-ciel et pour faire le bonheur de n'importe quel psychologue freudien ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas là. Vers 4 ans et 3 mois, 2 semaines, 6 jours, 14 heures et 27 secondes, il fût frappé d'une hémorragie nasale qui manquât de le noyer tant elle fût violente. Ses doigts ayant grandi plus vite que son nez, il s'était perforé le cartilage nasal avec un enthousiasme débordant d'idiotie.

*** musique douloureuse, quoi que puisse être un truc pareil ***

Des éclats de cartilage atteignirent le cerveau en même temps que les flots de sang provoqués par le doigt (qui avait lui aussi suivi le mouvement), s'enfonçant par la même dans le tissu neural avec un bruit spongieux.

Ceci, ajouté au régime exclusivement constitué d'escargots péteurs et de feuilles de bananier (venimeuses, mais l'enfant n'était plus en capacité d'y réfléchir.) diminua considérablement son habileté à comprendre les lois de la physique quantique (qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas compris, même en ayant été un jour à l'école, au lieu d'apprendre à chanter l'alphabet en rotant).

C'est donc un sauvageon complètement gogol qui réussit un jour à s'incruster sur un navire pirate qui passait par là, pour rejoindre la civilisation près de quinze années après l'avoir quittée. Il avait alors environ dix-sept ans.

*** musique de film d'aventure, style _Indiana Jones_ ***

Une triste histoire de bras de fer perdu (tout comme le bras en question, qu'on ne devait jamais retrouver) et de culotte en porcelaine de Limoges rose à pois triangulaires donna le départ de sa haine légendaire et inextinguible envers toute la piraterie, et arrivé sur une île voisine, il se dirigea en maugréant vers la taverne la plus proche en grattant son pagne en fourrure de lapin nain.

Car même s'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un bar, un instinct primaire infaillible enfoui au cœur même des gênes Monkey leur permettait de trouver n'importe quel élément à peu près comestible en toute circonstance, et ce dans un périmètre d'une centaine de mètres. Parfois plus avec l'entraînement approprié.

Il entra donc dans le bouge miteux d'un pas conquérant, et s'installa au comptoir sans prendre gare à l'odeur de charogne que dégageait son pagne (il n'avait pas pensé à le tanner, et la chair pourrissait donc à même sa peau. Une horreur saumâtre qui aurait pu reléguer la peste bubonique au rang de gentil rhume de mi-saison.)

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le gérant ne supporta plus les relents nauséabonds (les clients non plus, ils avaient déjà fui les lieux depuis belle lurette), et la Marine fût mandée pour se débarrasser de l'importun malodorant.

Enfermé dans une petite cellule sombre et glaciale (on avait muré les fenêtres pour limiter les risques d'évasion, mais les frais d'enterrement de détenus morts de pneumonie avaient décuplés, tout comme le nombre de débuts de schizophrénies démentes et de crises de lycanthropie aigües.), il eut tout le temps de méditer sur la prestance des soldats qui l'avaient embarqué et sur le nombre de rats qui pullulaient dans le cachot.

Rats qui lui évitèrent de mourir de faim quand le destin s'acharna encore sur lui et qu'on oublia sa présence pendant plusieurs jours. C'est à dire jusqu'à ce que l'odeur (on avait omis de doter la prison de pots de chambre) devienne réellement insupportable. On envoya donc un colonel fraîchement débarqué du siège (c'est d'ailleurs un comble de débarquer du siège pour s'occuper de problèmes sanitaires, non ?) pour se charger du problème, en dépit de toutes les lois anti-bizutages de l'armée.

*** musique de film d'action solennelle, pour symboliser l'amitié virile qui va suivre ***

Et c'est ainsi que Monkey D. Garp fit la connaissance de celui qui deviendrait l'Amiral Sengoku, dans l'humidité puante d'une cellule encombrée d'excréments humains et de cadavres de rats. Comme le lecteur averti l'aura déjà compris (à moins d'être myope et/ou débile), une amitié aussi solide que virile se noua dès lors, et au terme d'une partie de strip-poker endiablée, Sengoku eut comme gage de faire entrer son nouvel et meilleur ami dans les nobles et glorieuses forces de la Marine, où seule l'élite peut prétendre s'avancer, et dont l'unique préoccupation est de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

Des cours de remise à niveau (tant vestimentaire que langagière, les grognements animaux rendant ardue toute compréhension) furent bien sûr nécessaire, mais Garp était un élève enthousiaste et volontaire, et il comprit très rapidement qu'on ne reniflait pas les fesses de ses supérieurs pour les saluer.

Extrêmement doué, il accéda vite, au terme d'une ascension aussi fulgurante que révélatrice de l'incompétence des autorités compétentes (ahurissant paradoxe s'il en est), au grade envié ***tousse** **tousse* **de Lieutenant-général.

Le jour de sa promotion, on fit une samba de tous les diables, qui se solda par une soirée pleine d'alcool et de débats hautement philosophiques (telle que l'importance des tresses pour les lévriers afghans exerçant le métier de coiffeur. Vous trouverez l'ouvrage qu'on publia à la suite de cette soirée dans n'importe quelle librairie bien achalandée.). Il ne fit pour autant jamais le lien avec le bébé braillard qu'une femme échevelée lui refourgua quelques mois plus tard.

Apercevant la devanture d'un magasin devant lui, et ayant encore du mal à déchiffrer les lettres, il décida que c'était un signe, et nomma son fils (d'après ce que la femme lui avait hurlé entre deux sanglots) selon l'enseigne criarde qui oscillait. "A la Drag Queen paillarde" fut donc inspiratrice du nom de Monkey D. Dragon.

Bien des années passèrent, pendant lesquelles il éleva son fils avec un talent et un dévouement qui force l'admiration. A un point tel que, une fois adulte, le jeune homme lui balança un plein seau de tripailles de truites et autres poissons plus ou moins frais sur la tête avant de prendre la mer pour partir fomenter un coup d'État visant à détruire le monde.

Avec le sentiment réconfortant du devoir accompli, et sans pour autant retenir la moindre leçon de cette histoire, Garp continua son petit bonhomme de chemin pendant une année entière. Chemin qui déboucha l'avant-veille de l'exécution du Seigneur des Pirates, dans un bar à proximité de l'échafaud.

Complètement ivre (il avait le talent de paraître sobre même en étant bourré comme un coing), il fit alors quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait jamais par la suite, et se réveilla un beau matin avec un gosse dans les bras. A côté de lui, une infirmière lui sourit en le félicitant d'avoir accepté d'élever le fils du criminel le plus détesté au monde, et poussa des cris d'orfraie quand il s'évanouit (_sur_ le bébé).

Une promesse est une promesse, fût-elle avinée et faite à un criminel super dangereux (mort, qui plus est), et Garp s'empressa de confier le petit aux soins attentionnés d'une charmante femme (une espèce de vieille harpie obèse à la tête d'une bande de mafieux sans dents et sans talent reclus dans une montagne aussi isolée que dangereuse), sûr qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de lui, et lui procurer la même éducation vivifiante et énergique qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

L'histoire étant ce qu'elle est, et la rédaction disposant d'un temps à l'antenne limitée, tout se répéta trois ans plus tard, au terme desquels Dragon refit surface, et lui balança un nourrisson en pleine tête avec un "Ton petit-fils, connard !" affectueux. En mâchonnant un muffin au poulet frit, il regarda le petit d'un œil vitreux, et lui proposa un bout de "-uffy au poué fi". L'inspiration avait encore frappé, le gosse s'appellerait Luffy.

Le bambin fût lui aussi confié aux soins tendrement maternels de la nourrice, ce qui lui assura une enfance mouvementée et fortifiante, ce dont Garp ne pût que se féliciter par la suite.

Nous passerons sur les multiples agressions presque mortelles dont furent victimes les deux petits dans la jungle tropico-montagnarde (le climat du coin était tout à fait absurde et démesurément illogique, la faute au trou de la couche d'ozone**_ *_**), qui manquèrent cent fois de se faire digérer vifs par quelque plante anthropophage (et anthropomorphe), ou tout simplement de finir déchiquetés par les nombreux alligators mutants qui peuplaient les lieux (autrefois menacés de disparition, ces charmantes bêtes carnivores et parfois cannibales avaient pullulé dès que la chasse à but non scientifique avait été interdite).

Il est important de préciser qu'aux Services de Protection de l'Enfance, peu d'employés (et ce malgré un dévouement sans faille) maîtrisent le safari en jungle tropico-montagnarde, aussi jamais les deux garçonnets ne purent être placés dans une famille aimante et attentionné, et ils grandirent entourés de la fumée du cigare de leur tutrice et des relents de gaz intestinaux qui envahissaient invariablement l'habitation branlante après les soirées cassoulet (qui étaient plutôt fréquentes, au vu de l'état des finances désastreuses de la bande de bandits).

Entre deux visites de leur admirable et admiré grand-père (au terme desquelles ils apprenaient la médecine en soignant les multiples fractures que leur laissait l'affectueux vieillard. Leur formation était ainsi très complète.), ils apprirent donc la vie de la plus efficace des façons, dans un environnement plein d'amour familial et de hurlements de soûlards.

*** musique triste et émouvante, style _Plus belle la vie *_**

Quel choc et quel déchirement pour Garp (désormais Vice-Amiral) lorsqu'à dix-sept ans révolus, chacun d'eux mit les voiles (au sens propre : ils se firent pirates.) pour suivre les traces de Dragon, à savoir devenir criminels ! Le pauvre homme ne pouvait comprendre ce qui avait bien pu les éloigner à ce point de la voie qu'il avait lui-même suivi, et il dut se résoudre à ne plus voir sa famille qu'entre deux tentatives d'arrestation musclée et violente, et à ne plus voir répondre à ses témoignages d'affection que des insultes plus ou moins assassines.

De fracture en commotion cérébrale, le fossé séparant Garp du reste de sa famille s'élargit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir être comblé que par des tirs d'artillerie lourde, et il finit par accepter ce triste destin, le cœur brisé.

Bien sûr, la trépidante et passionnante existence de Monkey D. Garp ne s'acheva pas là, mais le fidèle téléspectateur féru d'histoire et de vérité ne manquera pas de combler les lacunes de sa culture en étudiant attentivement la suite de notre histoire.

D'ailleurs, si l'audimat est suffisant, et si la rédaction a le temps, en exclusivité mondiale et pour la première fois révélée au grand public, nous vous montrerons (Un jour. Peut-être.) les tests psychologiques et intellectuels de Monkey D. Garp à son entrée dans la Marine.

A bientôt pour un prochain numéro de _Secrets d'Histoire (familiale)_ !

*** jingle ***

* * *

_*_ : Il y avait aussi un problème avec la _couche d'eau jaune_, un immense lac de souffre et d'urine qui rongeait jusqu'à l'os tous ceux qui s'en approchaient à moins de 3 kilomètres sans le scaphandre protecteur en usage. Et les autorités (in)compétentes ne faisaient absolument rien pour tenter de s'opposer au monstrueux assassin aquatique et sulfurique, préférant polémiquer sur l'importance de continuer à financer la Milice Anti-Pots-de-Géraniums-Fanés-en-Centre-Ville. Aussi, on dénombrait aux derniers comptages 23 morts humains par semaine à cause des vapeurs toxiques. Et 3 cadavres disparus dans les mêmes délais, la mafia locale faisant preuve d'une inventivité tout à fait créative pour exploiter durablement les ressources naturelles.

* * *

_Alors ? Ca valait la peine d'attendre (pour celles/ceux qui l'avaient pas déjà lu) ? Le prohain est aux trois-quart finis, mais comme je l'ai dit en début de chap., je ne donne aucune date, je n'ai pas prévu de faire des parutions fixes :)_

_A plus !_

_Review ? Pour aider Tendon a payer le loyer de l'apart' miteux que la rédac' refuse d'accepter en note de frais ?_


	4. Page 4 - Vögsneck Sengoku

_Note de la rédactrice-en-chef, c'est à dire Shiro-sama : Hello tout le monde ! ça fait quand même un moment, pas vrai ? (environ une année scolaire, non ?) Mais ne pleurez plus, car je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) ! J'ai réussi à convaincre ce bon-à-rien de Tendon de se mettre au boulot et de finir la biographie de l'amiral Sengoku, et il bosse désormais sur celle du salo- de l'enfoir- d'Akainu, donc. Et en parlant de conna- d'Akainu, c'est dingue ce qu'on peut trouver comme trucs immondes en cherchant un peu dans le passé des gens... Hé hé hé..._

_Bref ! Je vous laisse donc lire, et repasse le micro à ce cher Tendon !_

* * *

**Vögsneck Sengoku,**

**ou,**

**Les dangers des camemberts radioactifs**

Contrairement à ce que n'importe quel citoyen bénéficiaire d'un minimum d'érudition - ce qui est bien évidemment le cas de tous les esprits avisés qui nous suivent, j'en suis convaincu - le très célèbre Amiral Sengoku n'a pas toujours eu pour objectif de le devenir. Les méticuleuses recherches menées par votre dévoué serviteur avec une rigueur de fourmi ouvrière ont mis au jour l'incroyable vérité, à savoir que le "Bouddha" n'avait même pas pour projet _d'entrer dans la Marine_, au départ !

Pour éclairer la situation et décourager les éventuels détracteurs, toujours en quête d'une faille dans l'étincelante cuirasse d'airain de la vérité pour y répandre sournoisement le venin purulent de l'obscurantisme tyrannique, il faut remonter les flots tumultueux du temps d'une quarantaine d'années environ.

C'est en effet à cette époque que tout à véritablement commencé, dans une ville portuaire relativement inconnue de West Blue.

Je n'insulterai pas mes bien-aimés abonnés en leur rappelant que le premier Âge d'Or de la piraterie n'avait pas encore commencé, et que le Seigneur des Pirates ne l'était encore que de son gang des rues (_NdlR : pour plus d'informations, se référer au Tome II de notre collection, sur les pirates.)_.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. A nos chèvres, oserais-je dire (ha ha, blague !). Car oui, loin des bâtiments imposants blanchis à la chaux et dorés à l'argent du contribuable, c'est dans une petite bergerie **(1)** que le puissant et barbu Sengoku a fait ses débuts.

Si. Tragique désillusion.

La famille Sengoku était en effet connu dans toute la région pour ses crottins de chèvre (le fromage, pas le...) de toute première fraîcheur. Un délice crémeux, né d'une alimentation particulièrement rigoureuse, et dont les secrets les plus odorants n'étaient transmis qu'à l'héritier de la branche principale (à vrai dire, la _seule_ branche, la famille n'étant composée que des parents, du grand-oncle grabataire et édenté, du petit Sengoku, et de leur six chèvres.)

Héritier d'un savoir bactérien ancestral, le petit Vögsneck (**2)** avait donc pour seul et unique but de perpétuer la tradition familiale.

Le pauvre. Si peu d'ambition. Mais le Destin est farceur, et en avait décidé autrement. ***musique dramatique***

Un doux et chaud matin de novembre, alors que Vögsneck peaufinait un camembert à l'odeur douceâtre sous l'œil ému et larmoyant de ses parents, l'Histoire se mit en branle avec un sinistre bruit de lanières et de rouages rouillés.

Vögsneck s'acharnait à faire rentrer le fromage récalcitrant dans la petite boîte en carton prévue à cet effet, quand la porte du hangar mal aéré (les vapeurs de lait caillé empestaient la pièce) s'ouvrit à la volée. ***musique à suspense***

Un type se tenait sur le seuil, engoncé dans un uniforme absolument ridicule -la rédaction se permet un bref aparté pour vous permettre d'imaginer la chose. Des bottes en cuir (bouffant) rouge vif, un slim orange électrique et une ceinture du même genre, avec un fleuret accroché à l'un des passants. Venait ensuite une chemise d'un blanc éclatant qui rehaussait le coté flashy de l'ensemble, et dans le dos de laquelle avaient été gribouillés pèle-mêle les idéogrammes de la Justice, de la Marine, et, sur l'omoplate gauche, la recette des "Tacos Suprêmes". Le tout au marqueur noir. Question de budget.

Ne voulant pas dégoûter notre lectorat raffiné et avisé des dernières évolutions de la mode, nous vous épargnerons la description du calot bigarré (une douzaine de couleurs s'y appliquaient à brûler les rétines des honnêtes gens) en toile de jute (le budget, à nouveau).

A cette vision traumatisante, les Sengoku eurent chacun une réaction différente :

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ? tonna Jean-Patrick (le père de Vögsneck)

\- C'est quoi ces vêtements horribles ? bégaya Simone (sa mère) **(3)**

\- Euh, c'est normal la mousse ? s'enquit Vögsneck.

Le grand-oncle ne dit rien puisqu'il était, rappelons-le, édenté. Et absent (il dormait dans un tas de paille, un peu plus loin dans la cour). Cela dit, J-P (le surnom que Jean-Patrick aimait se donner auprès de ses amis) et Simone se retournèrent aussitôt vers leur petit nounours en nougatine d'amour, lequel était en train de repousser à la fourchette le fromage qui avait visiblement développé une volonté d'expansion. Des bulles se formaient à la surface de la mousse fongique qui recouvrait la pâte, et des tentacules peu engageantes tentaient d'aspirer l'agresseur inoxydable.

Un léger moment de flottement s'imposa, tandis que les époux Sengoku fixaient leur sucre d'orge au caramel faire face à la chose qu'il avait crée, comme une sorte d'adaptation laitière de la tragique histoire du Dr Frankenstein.

Fort heureusement, J-P reprit ses esprits au moment où son fils était submergé par l'effectif trop important de son adversaire, qui lui-même venait de réussir à s'emparer du seul avantage militaire de Vögsneck -la fourchette fut rongée par les puissants acides lactiques en l'espace de quelques secondes. Un combat acharné mais malheureusement perdu d'avance.

J-P prit donc les choses et un seau de sable en main. Vidant le seau sur le camembert en furie, il attrapa ensuite son fils par le bras et le plus jeune de leurs chevreaux par les naseaux et sortit du hangar en courant. Derrière lui, Simone fit de même avec deux de leurs autres chèvres, tout en ordonnant aux trois dernières de la suivre. Écoutant son instinct de survie, le Marine les suivit.

Les Sengoku eurent à peine le temps de traîner leurs chèvres à l'extérieur avant que se produise ce que la région retiendrait des années plus tard comme « Tchermembert ». Sous les yeux effarés de Vögsneck et de ses parents la vague puante et glougloutante rongea les murs de la laiterie, laquelle s'effondra lentement et théâtralement en étouffant la créature sous ses parpaings. Ainsi s'acheva lamentablement la catastrophe, dans une tenace odeur de vestiaire d'après match.

Un silence gêné s'installa, et prit ses aises dans le chaos ambiant. Il fut finalement chassé par la voix tremblante de Vôgsneck.

-Bon ben…. Je crois que j'suis pas fait pour le fromage…

Simone éclata en sanglots.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Simone s'était calmé, la question se posa de savoir ce qu'allait devenir Vögsneck (et surtout, qui allait reprendre le flambeau derrière J-P).

La Marine s'avança alors d'un air sournois, et proposa sournoisement que, tant qu'à faire, le petit gars pouvait toujours s'engager dans les les nobles et glorieuses forces de la Marine, où seule l'élite peut prétendre s'avancer, et dont l'unique préoccupation est de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Tant qu'à faire. N'ayant rien de mieux en tête, Vögsneck décida que bon, après tout, hein.

C'est donc accompagné des larmes déchirantes de sa mère et des encouragement virilement distants de son père que Vôgsneck Sengoku se dirigea vers la gare en compagnie du première classe Tafasse (dont le fils était promis à un avenir brillant dans la Marine, même s'il ne le savait pas encore **(4)**).

Une fois rendus à la gare, ils se rendirent compte de l'inutilité de la chose, étant donné qu'ils étaient sur une île et qu'ils devaient repartir en bateau. Ils perdirent donc quelques heures supplémentaires à repartir en direction du port, avant d'embarquer sur le _HDS Megasaur _**_(5)_**, lequel mit les voiles vers le glorieux destin qui attendait les jeunes recrues à son bord (en fait, la plupart finiraient par déserter quelques années plus tard, ou par s'arrêter au stade de sous-sous-lieutenant, mais bon... Nous ne sommes pas là pour ridiculiser la Marine en dévoilant l'étendue de sa nullité. Nous sommes des journalistes impartiaux.).

Mais reprenons le fil de notre récit.

...

Le voyage fut aussi long que sans intérêt, aussi me permettrai-je, estimés lecteurs, de vous en épargner l'ennuyeuse description, et d'à la place donner la réponse à la question que vos esprits supérieurs n'ont pu manquer de se poser :

_Que diantre le sieur Tafasse fichait-il dans le coin ? Et pourquoi diable avait-il décidé d'embrigader Vögsneck Sengoku ?_

En fait, la Marine traversait à cette époque une période où le taux de nouvelles recrues/an était effroyablement bas -l'Etat-Major était probablement le seul à n'avoir pas encore fait le lien avec les uniformes.

De ce fait, les haut-gradés avaient imaginé un plan _diabolique_ pour pallier à ce vide gênant. Ils envoyaient sur les quatre océans connus (Roger n'avait pas encore, tel un Christophe Colomb de la piraterie, ouvert la voie vers le Nouveau Monde. Mais vous le savez déjà, honorables lecteurs, et il est bien évidemment inutile de vous le rappeler. Je suis impardonnable.) des soldats plus _ou moins_ décorés, dans un but aussi précis que _diabolique._

Ces soldats avaient pour mission d'explorer les îles où ils débarquaient, et de repérer tous les gamins de treize ans et plus qui ne semblaient pas adaptés à leur environnement, ou au futur auquel on les destinait. Ils avaient ensuite pour ordre de convaincre ces gamins de s'engager, après quoi on les trimballait jusqu'au QG. De là, ils étaient assignés à différentes bases dans différents secteurs pour être loboto- dress- entraînés. Les enfants plus jeunes étaient enregistrés dans un registre (ce qui est la vocation de base d'un registre, certes), et gardés _pour plus tard…_

Comme l'inégalable spectateur l'aura compris, le plan (_diabolique_) de la Marine consistait en gros à accueillir dans ses rangs tous les inadaptés, les attardés, les cas sociaux... Bref, tous ceux qu'on n'aurait pu caser nulle part ailleurs.

_Diabolique._

Ainsi, par exemple, en plus du jeune Sengoku, le _HDS Megasaur_ avait à son bord une dizaine de joyeux déb- bambins, tous destinés à servir sous les drapeaux pour une durée indéterminée (c'est à dire à _vie._ Sauf plan de remaniement des effectifs, ou d'optimisation du personnel. Ou désertion, mais ça c'était interdit.)

_Diabolique..._

Arrivé au QG, ces enfants furent donc répartis sur d'autres bateaux, et repartirent aussi secs vers leurs nouveaux "foyers". Vögsneck, lui, se vit assigner un hamac dans les cales du _HDS Destinysaur_, et c'est entouré de relents de poisson et de vielle chaussette qu'il commença sa nouvelle vie.

Il se révéla plus doué pour le combat au corps à corps que pour le fromage, et fut promu sous-lieutenant de la base où on l'avait affecté deux ans à peine après avoir quitté sa laiterie natale. Le précédent sous-lieutenant, loin d'avoir monté dans l'échelle hiérarchique, avait été dégradé. Humilié, il en conçut une haine inextinguible pour la Marine, et pour son remplaçant en particulier. Il déserta le lendemain, se fit pirate, et se laissa pousser les cheveux (une vraie _**crinière**_),avant de partir écumer les océans.

Fier de ce nouveau prestige, Vögsneck s'imaginait déjà accéder à de plus hautes fonctions lorsque, à trente ans sonnés **(6)**, les événements s'enchaînèrent.

Il fut mandaté par le siège des toutes-puissantes ***toussotement moqueur du journaliste*** forces de la Marine, qui avait besoin de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments sur une petite île dont le très honoré lecteur se souvient certainement, pour une mission de service public de toute première importance.

Du moins, c'est qu'on lui fit croire.

Arrivé sur place, Vögsneck se fit bizuter par ses nouveaux collègues, qui ne supportaient ni ses origines modestes (pas que les leurs fussent mieux, mais bon.), ni son prénom à consonance étrangère, ni sa coupe de cheveux (il avait récemment décidé de se faire une afro). Et en plus, c'était un nouveau. Il cumulait tous les défauts.

Sans le moindre respect des règles hiérarchiques les plus élémentaires, et dans l'ignorance la plus totale de la hiérarchie en question, le colonel Sengoku (il avait bien progressé dans cette même hiérarchie) fut assigné aux problèmes sanitaires par ceux qui auraient du être ses subordonnés.

Cela dit, il ne perdit pas au change puisque, -comme l'incomparable lecteur l'aura deviné- cela lui permit de faire la connaissance d'un sauvageon un peu gogol qui devint rapidement (et après une partie de strip-poker endiablée) son meilleur ami. Le seul, en fait.

Touché par sa volonté sans failles (et ayant perdu leur partie de poker), il le fit entrer dans la marine, et les deux compères continuèrent leur chemin ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les noms de Sengoku (il avait renoncé à son vrai nom, pour mieux s'intégrer) et Monkey D. Garp ne finissent par inspirer autre chose qu'une profonde et humiliante indifférence.

Alors que, quelque temps plus tard, Garp recevait avec un bonheur exalté et un émoi tout naturel la nouvelle de sa paternité, un communiqué arriva sur le bureau du désormais vice-amiral de Sengoku. Le jeune marine qui avait amené le communiqué en question s'avachit dessus en ahanant, lâchant par terre un gros carton qu'il s'était trimbalé depuis le service du courrier (soit quatre étages plus bas). Le carton émit un geignement en s'écrasant sur le sol en faux marbre, le soldat poussa un râle d'agonie en essayant de reprendre son souffle, et Sengoku lâcha un gargouillement en s'étranglant avec son café.

Après trois bonnes minutes confuses, il réussit à arrêter de cracher ses poumons, et le marine à cesser de crachoter comme une vieille chaudière. Le carton, lui, continua à gigoter –ce qui était légèrement déstabilisant de la part d'un carton, mais les deux gaillards en avaient vu d'autres.

Sans se laisser intimider par le carton, donc, Sengoku poussa le soldat pour récupérer la missive qui était dessous, puis l'ouvrit sans se préoccuper du type qu'il avait plus ou moins balancé par terre –à côté du carton, justement, qui couina lorsque le type susnommé l'envoya valdinguer dans sa chute.

Succincte, la lettre annonçait en une dizaine de lignes que la fromagerie Sengoku avait subi une attaque bactériologique. Un camembert expérimental (on l'avait croisé avec un roquefort, pour rigoler) oublié dans un coin avait peu à peu formé un véritable écosystème infectieux. Des asticots blanchâtres aux spores toxiques, en passant par par diverses bactéries plus ou moins mortelles, le fumet délicatement faisandé avait envahi toute la fromagerie, tuant les chèvres et le grand-oncle (qui cherchait à ce moment-là son dentier dans la paille) sur le coup. Madame Sengoku, voyant une fumée verdâtre ronger les murs de béton (ils avaient rénové peu après le départ de leur fils pour empêcher un nouveau Tchermembert), s'était précipité très intelligemment à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait même pas atteint les portes que l'odeur lui donna le vertige, et elle se fracassa le crâne en tombant sur une pierre.

Triste fin.

Dévasté, Sengoku père s'était muni d'un couteau à fromage et d'un masque à gaz, et était parti venger femmes, chèvres et grands-oncles. On n'avait à l'heure actuelle toujours pas retrouvée de cadavres. La zone s'était d'ailleurs vue mettre en quarantaine, et ensevelie sous la chaux pour empêcher une éventuelle propagation des miasmes.

La lettre, signée du responsable des autorités sanitaires du coin, s'achevait en mentionnant un rescapé trouvé hors du périmètre infecté, précisant qu'on l'avait envoyé au dernier Sengoku vivant par carton express.

Le moment du choc passé, Sengoku entra dans la phase dite de « déni », avant d'en sortir aussi sec quand le carton tressauta avec un geignement plaintif. Forcé d'admettre que tout était bien réel, et d'un naturel pragmatique, il sauta l'étape du « marchandage », pour entrer directement dans celle de la « colère ».

Avisant le gugusse toujours étendu sur le sol, il commença à lui sauter dessus, piétinant ses vertèbres lombaires comme on le fait sur une valise trop remplie qu'on arrive pas à fermer. Il aurait pu continuer ainsi longtemps si le carton ne s'était pas mis à émettre un bruit de mâchonnement étrange.

Son défouloir profita de ce qu'il s'avançait vers le carton susdit pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible –c'est-à-dire en rampant sur le lino à motif marbre, ses multiples factures craquant à chaque mouvement. Il réussit finalement à sortir de la pièce, disparaissant du champ de vision de Sengoku et de cette histoire par la même occasion.

Cela dit, une quintuple fracture de la colonne vertébrale n'est pas sans conséquence, et le première classe Morgan ne devait jamais vraiment se remettre de cet événement, qui allait lui laisser la cervelle légèrement… perturbée.

Mais enfin bref.

Le pauvre garçon nouvellement orphelin ramassa donc le carton avec une délicatesse perturbante, comparée à la violence dont il venait juste de faire preuve sur un de ses congénères. Après s'être acharné pendant cinq minutes sur le scotch qui fermait ledit carton, il sortit son sabre de service (il était suffisamment mauvais tireur pour qu'on lui ait interdit la possession de toute chose ressemblant ne serait-ce que vaguement à une arme à feu) en suçotant son doigt en sang (avez-vous déjà eu la brillante idée de faire passer du papier –ou, dans notre cas, du scotch– entre l'ongle et la chair tendre de votre doigt ? Sengoku lui l'avait eu, et le regrettait amèrement.). Vampirisant son propre doigt, donc, il abattit son sabre sur le carton dans un geste frustré.

Par un miracle que seule la volonté d'un(e) auteur(e) lunatique peut expliquer, le contenu du carton fut épargné par le massacre, et n'eut d'ailleurs pour toute réaction qu'un bêlement indigné.

À cet instant de la lecture, le sagace décrypteur de ces lignes aura probablement compris l'identité de l'occupant de cette petite boîte, et ne sera donc aucunement surpris en apprenant que Sengoku se redressa ensuite, après avoir ôté des ruines cartonnées un petit et mignon chevreau.

Il fixa la créature, éberlué, laquelle le fixa en retour. Puis, parce qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, il finit par s'écraser quelque part dans la phase « tristesse » du deuil, avec un grand bruit d'enfance brisée. Il s'écroula donc sur le lino à motif marbre, et commença à sangloter sur son petit et mignon chevron. Lequel, d'un naturel plutôt conciliant, se laissa tremper les poils avec un stoïcisme impressionnant, se contentant de mâchouiller la barbe de son nouveau maître d'un air vaguement contemplatif (pour peu qu'un chevreau, aussi petit et mignon soit-il, puisse avoir l'air contemplatif.).

Après avoir essoré le –petit et mignon– animal, Sengoku prit deux décisions d'une importance plus que capitale. Il décida de d'abord d'accepter la mort de toute sa famille, parce que bon voilà. Et ainsi fut passée la phase de « l'acceptation ». Voilà.

Votre estimé journaliste n'est définitivement pas assez payé, et il a déjà fait un nombre incalculable d'heures supplémentaires pour vous offrir ce chef-d'œuvre biographique. En conséquence de quoi je décide donc d'encourir l'ire de notre dictatrice-en-chef vénérée, et je vais m'arrêter là, reposant ma plume avec un sinistre craquement de phalanges ankylosées.

De toute façon, l'incomparable spectateur sait parfaitement les événements qui ont suivi cette rencontre. Après avoir gagné un jeu de fléchettes (qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs gagné que parce qu'il était complètement ivre, mauvais tireur comme il était), il obtint un Fruit du Démon légendaire. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien en sortant de son coma éthylique, et il ne se rendit compte de toute l'histoire que le jour où il manqua de se noyer dans sa baignoire.

Quelque temps plus tard, il fut bombardé Amiral après avoir affronté un certain Shiki, lequel semblait nourrir une certaine rancœur à son égard. Après l'avoir envoyé dans les sombres et glaciales geôles d'Impel Down avec l'aide de son fidèle Garp, il fit son petit bonhomme de chemin, et rencontra un jour un petit garçon ébouriffé dans une décharge.

Se sentant de brusque instinct paternel que « Yagi–chan » ne pouvait pas combler, il le prit sous son aile, et le protégea tant et si bien que le pauvre–et charmant– garçon finit par se faire tuer par son propre frère.

Après ces aventures, Sengoku ne fit de toute façon plus rien d'important, ni même quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, jusqu'aux tragiques événements de Marine Ford…

Et sur ces joyeuses considérations, bien-aimés lecteurs, je clos cet épisode, et retourne ramper aux pieds de notre rédactrice en chef adorée pour humblement et servilement implorer une minuscule et ridicule augmentation.

* * *

**1 : **_Note de la rédac' :_ Bergerie ? C'est pas pour les moutons, les bergeries ?

_Note de l'imprimeur :_ J'en sais fichtre rien, moi, j'imprime ce qu'on me dit d'imprimer !

**2 :** Mme Sengoku était une OC à tendances Mary-Sue d'origine lituanienne. Aussi stupide que cela paraisse, c'est la vérité vraie (si tant est qu'une vérité puisse être fausse).

**3 :** En arrivant dans le formidable univers OP, Mme Sengoku avait abandonné sa nationalité lituanienne (_aprè_s avoir réussit à se marier bien évidement)

**4 :** et qu'il ne le saurait d'ailleurs jamais, puisqu'il était destiné à finir dévoré dans l'exercice de ses fonctions 11 mois avant la naissance du gamin en question. Ce qui pose quelques questions embarrassantes, si l'on y réfléchit bien...

**5 :** HDS : Her/His Divinity's ship. L'équivalent du HMS (his/her magesty's ship) britannique, mais pour les Dragons Célestes. Et oui, les choix de noms de vaisseaux sont -malheureusement- parfois confiés au Dragons Célestes. Enfin, ils l'étaient jusqu'à l'arrivée d'O'Tsuru (voir le chapitre concerné pour plus de précisions).

**(6) :** _Note de la rédac' : _Nous sommes tout à fait conscients que l'ellipse est un peu grande, mais force est d'admettre que, de ses quinze ans jusqu'à son trentième anniversaire, la vie de Sengoku fut d'un non-intérêt abyssal...

* * *

**Commentaire Shiro.K. : **_C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qui était censé s'occuper de la bande-son, et pourquoi est-ce que ce ***censuré*** a arrêté son boulot en plein milieu du début du chapitre ?! Qu'on me le vire, et sans préavis !_

* * *

**BONUS : Les coulisses de la rédaction !**

A noter que les noms suivant ont aussi été envisagés :

-Hiroshimembert

-Tchermental

-Fukushimembert

-Armagorgonzola

-Nagasamimolette

-Gruyèrnobyl

A noter aussi (histoire d'éviter de faire polémique au journal de 20h parce qu'ON NE VA PAS AIDER LA CONCURRENCE NANMAISOH !) que la rédac' n'a aucune envie de manquer de respect aux victimes de ces tragiques tragédies (mis à part celles de l'Armageddon, peut-être), mais que comme disait Figaro, il faut rire de tout avant d'avoir à en pleurer.

(parce qu'à l'Enthèse, on a de la culture générale.)


End file.
